Love Always Find a way to A Heart
by Midnight296
Summary: this story is about Vereesa and how love finds it's way in her heart after a year of Theramore's fall as well her husband's death. the story is also A F/F story, the major pair is Veressa/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Always Find a way to a Heart**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Pairing: Vereesa Windrunner/ OC.

Timeline: it will be a year after Theramore.

Nashi is a mysterious girl who appeared in Azeroth, she has a black hair, sapphire eyes, white fair skin, she has moon crest tattoo on her back, and she has a thunderbolt crest in the middle of her forehead and black tattoos covering her upper arms. She looks like in her early 20s but she's over 150 years old. She can control shadow, lighting, wind, and fire, she can shapeshift her form at will and do anything she wants, she processes with super strength, speed, fast healing and casting spells and plus many other abilities that still not shown to anyone. Nashi uses bow, arrows, throwing knives, blade in her weapons. She always dresses in dark clothes which made it harder for anyone to detect her.

 **Chapter One**

Vereesa Windrunner walked downstairs of old stone staircase, she sighed as she wondered if things ended up in a different way if she kept Sylvanas's plan on and Garrosh died from poising food. She knew that Jaina will not be hurt the way she was if she kept Sylvanas's plan active and never told it to Anduin the prince of Stormwind, Jaina won't died and brought back by Celestial Beings.

The high elf general ranger kept walking as she headed to forest unaware of what was waiting for her there, she wasn't aware of assassins from the horde that was waiting for her in that forest. As she walked, she went very deep till she was away from the other alliance members as well Pandaren.

Somewhere else; a hooded figure belonged to a female was walking around before she went into the forest, heard sounds of a fight, she ran toward the fighting noises to see a high elf fighting for her life against an orc, a troll, two blood elves, two goblins.

It seemed the female high elf was losing the fighting as she was brought down the ground by the two blood elves; the orc came closer with an axe "this is your end high elf." The orc said in a common language, the orc raised his axe to bring it down on the high elf to end her life.

That when the hooded figure involve herself, she fought the small team of horde as she killed the troll with lighting bolt killing him on spot, next she shoot the two goblins with arrows killing them on spot, she moved fast and aim at blood elves and shot two arrows on their arms then each an arrow at the legs which disable them.

The orc looked back to see what was going on as he shouted something before he was beheaded by the hooded figure, the orc's head fell over and rolled to the side, the two blood elves looked at the hooded figure who came closer and ended both the blood elves.

Veressa closed her eyes waiting for her death instead she heard screams when she opened her eyes, she saw a lone figure stood before the dead bodies of the horde that was about to kill Veressa.

The figure moved her blade in a way to clean it from blood then she put it back as it was hanging on her side, there was also a bow and quiver filled with arrows, the figure then stepped closer to her, Vereesa tried to get away but she was injured, she winced as her wounds hurt badly, she looked to see the figure was close to her.

"Please don't…" with that Vereesa blacked out and last thought she has was about her children.

The hooded figure looked at the high elf who just passed out, she kneeled down and picked the female high elf and walked away.

TO BE COUNTED…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Always Find a way to a Heart**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Pairing: Vereesa Windrunner/ OC.

Timeline: it will be a year after Theramore.

Nashi is a mysterious girl who appeared in Azeroth, she has a black hair, sapphire eyes, white fair skin, she has moon crest tattoo on her back, and she has a thunderbolt crest in the middle of her forehead and black tattoos covering her upper arms. She looks like in her early 20s but she's over 150 years old. She can control shadow, lighting, wind, and fire, she can shape shift her form at will and do anything she wants, she processes with super strength, speed, fast healing and casting spells and plus many other abilities that still not shown to anyone. Nashi uses bow, arrows, throwing knives, blade in her weapons. She always dresses in dark clothes which made it harder for anyone to detect her.

 **Chapter Two**

Nashi carried the female high elf in her arms, she went back to her home which was a cottage located in valley of four winds, once she was home, she started working on cleaning the wounds that the female high elf has when she has done, the female high elf was sleeping on bed, Nashi brought a blanket and covered the female high elf, Nashi went outside the bedroom and closed the door.

Nashi sighed as she started to removed her gears and her weapons when she done, she looked at her weapons then she put them in weapon rack, she went to the kitchen area as she started to cook a snack for herself, she knew her guest wont wake up till morning.

Sometimes at night; the female high elf suffered a horrible fever, Nashi went and got a Pandaren healer who checked on the female high elf, the healer told what Nashi needed to go as well giving the female high elf something for fever. Nashi nodded and told she will take care of the high elf.

The healer nodded and left; Nashi stayed awake and putting a cold cloth on the high elf's forehead so the fever goes down.

During the next three days; Nashi watched over the female high elf and made sure the fever was gone, Nashi learned from the sleeping female high elf who was talking, she called a person who died a year ago.

Nashi sighed as she knew what wars and battles do, people died during that, Nashi looked at the window and remembered that she used to live in place that was gone into flame then everything went to black, Nashi remembered that she woke up in this strange world with a bit memories of her past which that been 20 years ago.

Nashi saw many wars and battles that happened in this world between the races in this world yet she never took any part in it unless she was forced into a fight that when she won't back out nor give up.

Nashi even learned several languages that were Common, Thalassian, Orcish, Darnassian, Zandali, Vrykul, Gutterspeak, and Pandaren. Nashi sighed and stood up, she went to the window and looked outside, she then heard a groan, she turned to look at the female elf who was sleeping on the bed.

Vereesa groaned as she woke up, she felt warm and soft, her eyes snapped opened as she wondered where she was. Veressa looked to see around to see she was in a room, she heard a noise next to her, she looked to see a girl stood by the window.

The girl smiled kindly at her and came closer "relax, you are safe in here." She told her "my name is Nashi." She introduced herself.

"I'm Vereesa Windrunner, I am General ranger of Silver Covenant." Vereesa introduced herself "where am I?" she asked.

Nashi sat on the chair that was next to the bed "you are in my home." she answered, "it's in the valley of four winds." she added the female high elf.

Vereesa relaxed as she looked at her "how did I get here?" she asked "last I remember I was attacked by Horde assassins." She told Nashi as she looked at her.

"Well, I did carry you here." Nashi answered "as for the assassins… I killed them all." She told her.

Vereesa was shocked when she heard what the girl said "wait you killed them all? How?" she asked, "how you able to kill them all, they were experts." She was worried as she looked at the girl before she sat up as she reached for the girl to make sure she was not hurt.

The girl blinked at Vereesa's boldness, Vereesa was looking around that the girl was hurt "relax I am fine, none of them get me." She told her.

Vereesa stopped "You sure? She asked as she looked at the girl.

The girl smiled "I am sure." She winked at her.

Vereesa blushed darkly as she looked at her, she looked away from the girl to hide her blush.

The girl smiled as she got up "I will make something for you to eat, you been out for three days because the fever you had." She told her.

Vereesa nodded as she heard the girl get out the bedroom and left her alone, Vereesa sighed as she looked around at the bedroom she was in.

Nashi went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, she started to chop vegetables after she cleaned them to make soup for Vereesa. She had a water boil on fire before she added the chopped vegetables then added the salt and spices when the soup was ready, she poured it into a bowl.

Nashi took the bowl and spoon to Vereesa, Vereesa took the bowl and spoon an started to eat, she was hungry, Nashi moved around the bedroom as she was picking something from the dresser.

When Vereesa has done eating, Nashi waved her hand as the bowl and spoon disappeared "you can use magic?" Vereesa asked.

Nashi nodded "yes." She answered.

"Are you a mage?" Vereesa asked.

"Yes and no," Nashi told her.

"Yes and No? What you mean by that?" the high elf asked.

Nashi sat on a chair as she was thinking how to explain it "I can use magic, yes but I am not a mage, I an not a shaman even I can use elements that are; lighting, shadow, fire, and wind as well I can shapeshift my form." She told her.

"I see." Vereesa said as she was thinking, she then remembered something "you can use a bow and also a blade." She added.

Nashi nodded "correct." She told her.

Nashi and Vereesa talked in many things as they learned few things from each other, Vereesa learned that Nashi was living in Azeroth for 20 years even Nashi was from another world as well she learned that Nashi's age appeared in the early 20s but Nashi was actually 150 years old.

A few days later; Vereesa was feeling better as she started to walk on her own and her wounds started to heal. Nashi was tending a little form next to her cottage, Vereesa noticed the wolf who was there "is that a wolf?" she asked.

Nashi looked from watering her plants, she looked at the wolf and then Vereesa, she nodded "yes her name is Coco." She told her.

"Coco?" the high elf asked.

Nashi nodded "yes." She answered, "I named her after I found her roaming around my home." She told her then she went back to her task.

"I see." Veressa said, she looked at the girl, she walked and stood next to Nashi "can I help you with anything?" she asked.

Nashi looked at her for a moment "I guess you feel bored." She told before she handled the watering tool to Veressa "here, you need to water those plants over there." She told her.

Vereesa nodded as she took it as she went to water the plants awhile Nashi picked up an axe and started to chop woods when she has done, she stored them.

Later on; Nashi and Vereesa were in the kitchen cooking when they have done, they ate dinner together and spend the rest of night talking till it was bedtime. Nashi took the couch awhile Vereesa took the bed in the bedroom.

TO BE COUNTUIED…..

Next Chapter Three…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Always Find a way to a Heart**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Pairing: Vereesa Windrunner/ OC.

Timeline: it will be a year after Theramore.

 **Chapter Three**

A month passed and Vereesa was fully healed, she started to help Nashi around as they attend the little farm. A male Pandaren came to them running, he stopped as he was panting "help, I need help, my farm is under attack." He said after he took a deep breath.

"From whom?" Vereesa asked as Nashi came closer to Pandaren "they are back again?" she asked.

The male Pandaren nodded "yes they are back after you deal with them." He told Nashi.

Nashi sighed and shook her head "I guess this time, I will have to finish them fully." She told him.

"Please hurry up Nashi before they fully destroy my farm." The Pandaren told her.

"Very well, go back and gather the other farmers," Nashi told them as the male Pandaren nodded and ran back to his farm.

Nashi put the garden tools in the shad then she went inside her cottage followed by Vereesa who decided to help, Nashi went to the armory and put her gears on, she picked two bows, two blades, and two quivers.

Vereesa put on her armor and went to the armory to see Nashi putting her weapons.

Nashi looked at Vereesa "there are a blade, a bow, and quiver for you." She told her "they are on the table." She added.

Vereesa went to the table, she saw the weapons were better than what she used, she put hang the blade to her side, the quiver and the bow across her back, she looked at Nashi.

Nashi smiled "ready?" she asked as she looked at the high elf.

Vereesa nodded "I am ready." She smiled.

"Let us go deal with the varmints once and for all," Nashi said as she and Vereesa left the cottage, Nashi locked the door and headed to Pandaren's farm along with Vereesa.

It took them several hours to clear the varmints out fully; the farmers thanked both Nashi and Vereesa and rewarded them both. Later on both Nashi and Vereesa headed to Halfhill inn to have snack and drink.

Vereesa was listening as Nashi was talking to female Pandaren as she overheard heard them talking about Jaina Proudmoore who made a fully recovering after she was killed and brought back alive by Celestial beings also about Jaina relationship with Kelc.

Few moments passed; Nashi came and sat opposite to Vereesa, she noticed Vereesa's reaction "is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's… I heard what you were talking with female Pandaren." Vereesa said as she looked down at her hands.

"I guess It's something to do with Lady Proudmoore," Nashi said as she looked at Vereesa.

The high elf nodded as she looked at the girl "yes; Jaina and I well it's a bit harsh went between our last talk." She told her, she noticed the girl was listening carefully to her "I don't know how to redeem things with her." She told her.

Nashi sighed "you and Lady Proudmoore are friends, this is normal that things like that happen." She told her.

"Yes I know but…"

Nashi looked at her as she placed her hand on Vereesa's hand "I know, you lost your husband a year ago and lady Proudmoore has her entire city along with many lives were lost in that attack." She told her "anyone will be enraged of what happened." She added.

Vereesa looked at her, she saw that Nashi was more understanding than others "you seemed to know how does it feel?" she asked.

Nashi nodded "because I been through the same thing as you, I lost my home, my parents, my siblings, my entire family." She looked down "and my lover and my baby girl." She added as she covered her eyes, few tears falling down "I… I am sorry." She told her as she got up, she went to the balcony and stood outside.

Vereesa felt her heartbroken at what did Nashi say, the female Pandaren looked at Nashi's back and sighed, she went to Vereesa, she pulled a tool and sat down "My dear, don't be sad over how Nashi reacted, she been through lots ever since she appeared out of nowhere around here." She added.

"What do you mean?" Vereesa asked.

The Pandaren sighed "it is a long story but I will tell you about it." She said as she started to tell a story about Nashi and how she founded here with horrible wounds and burns. She told her how they found Nashi 20 years ago and how she spent the first few months healing from her wounds, burns and heavily damaging spirit when she has done telling Nashi story to the high elf.

"I hope I didn't trouble with that sad story." The female Pandaren told the high elf.

The high elf shook her head "not at all." She said, "it just I never thought someone so kind, gentle and understanding like Nashi will be hurt like that." She added.

"it is true but she suffered so much, it was only me and a spiritual healer who knew her story now you." The female Pandaren said as she was called by the bartender, the female Pandaren excused herself.

The rain started to fall when Nashi and Vereesa went to Nashi's home, the two didn't talk much about eating and having a drink at the inn.

An hour later; Vereesa was sitting on the bed and was thinking, she sighed as she got up and walked into the living room where Nashi was there.

Vereesa looked to see Nashi was reading a book on the couch, she watched the girl for few moments before she approached Nashi "Nashi." She called out.

Nashi looked at her "yes Vereesa?" she asked.

"I need to write a letter." The high elf said, "I tell my best friend that I am fine so she won't worry about my disappearance." She added.

Nashi nodded as she got, she went to drawer and opened it, she took out a letter kit and papers and handed them to Vereesa who nodded and thanked her, she went to sit on chair at the dining place, she started to write to Jaina when she has done, she put the letter in the envelop and sealed it.

Nashi looked at her then at the clock "the mailman will be here soon." She told her "you can give him your letter." She told her. The high elf nodded and thanked her, Nashi smiled and went back to her book.

The mailman came and took the letter from Veressa and left, Vereesa sat in the armchair as she relaxed, she looked at Nashi who seemed to be falling asleep while reading the book.

That caused the high elf to smile, she watched the sleeping girl as she felt something, something she never thought she will feel it again, she shook her head, she stood up and took the blanket and covered the girl before she took the book and put it on the coffee table. The high elf then went to the bedroom and prepared to got to bed, a few moments later; the high elf went to sleep.

TO BE COUNTUIED…..

Next Chapter Four…..


End file.
